Gilmore Girls: The end was just the beginning
by Elly-rox5
Summary: This story takes place after the 7th season ended. Luke and Lorelai are still on and Rory is still on the campaign trails following Barack Obama. Rory comes home whenever she can. This is my first story!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls_

_Summery: This takes place after the seventh season ended. Luke and Lorelai are back on and Rory is still on the campaign trail following Barack Obama. It starts out when Rory comes home for Thanksgiving._

"Guess what?" Lorelai asked Sookie excitedly.

"What?" Sookie replied flatly.

"Rory's coming home this afternoon!" Lorelai shrieked. She hadn't seen Rory for two months, and she couldn't hold back the stimulation.

"Good. I'm glad," Sookie answered very unenthusiastically.

"Come on Sookie, what's wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, it's the baby. She's due any second, and I have no idea what to do. We used up all the names on Martha, so I don't know what to do," Sookie said sadly.

"Maybe you should make up a name, you know like all the celebrities do. Or, you could always name her Lorelai," Lorelai told her. "Anyway, I should get going to the airport to pick up Rory. See you later,"

"Yeah, yeah" Sookie answered back.

Lorelai rushed home to get Luke. She wanted him to come so Rory would know they're doing well and won't read into him not coming. Rory was very protective of her mother and Luke's relationship and would help anyway she could. Lorelai didn't always want Rory's help.

"Luke! Let's go! Rory will be at the airport in three hours and twenty minutes, and I don't want to be late!" Lorelai yelled up the stairs. Luke came down the stairs looking annoyed.

"We're going to be three hours early," Luke said impatiently. Lorelai gave him a hard, icy look. "But whatever makes you happy."

"Yes! My looks always work on you! Let's move on out!" Lorelai grabbed her bag and ran to her Jeep.

When they got to the airport, they realized Rory's plane was delayed. It would arrive at 4:00 pm, not 3:00. "Oh, goody, here for an extra hour," Luke said.

They sat down on a bench next to the baggage claim where Rory was going to meet them.

"Hey, Lorelai," Luke said hesitantly. "As long as Rory's here, why don't we elope to Maryland, like we were going to. I mean April is here visiting too, so why not? We have everyone we need."

"Oh Luke," Lorelai was so pleased at the thought that Luke really wanted to get married. "I think that would be great." She leaned forward a kissed him. She was so happy.

By the time Rory's flight got in, Luke and Lorelai had already planned out their elope to Maryland. They used an airport computer to book a hotel and found a chapel to get married in. They were both so excited. They were going to get Rory, then April, go home, pack, and leave by six. They walked back to baggage claim just in time to see Rory walking down. "Mom!" Rory yelled down to them.

"Hey kid!" Lorelai said as she ran to go hug Rory.

"Hey Rory," Luke said to Rory as Rory hugged him.

"It's so good to see you guys!" Rory said eagerly. "I can't believe I'm finally home!"

They picked up Rory's bags and walked out to the car. They told Rory about their plans to elope, knowing she would try to talk them out of it.

"Wow, um, are you sure you want to rush into this?" Rory said concerned.

"It's the perfect time! We have you and April here, and we have been together a few months. Things are going really good, Rory, don't be worried," Lorelai told her.

"Okay, let's do it."

They got to the diner, and Luke ran upstairs to get April. Luke found her on her bed reading a book. "Hey April," Luke said to her.

"What's up dad?" April asked. She sat up and put her book to the side. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Luke told her. "Well, Lorelai and I have decided to elope tonight. Since you and Rory are here, you guys will come you see us."

"Really? You're going to get married? That's great!" April said. Luke was surprised by her enthusiasm.

"Great! Take your bags down to the car and we'll be on our way." Luke told her.

Half an hour later, after Lorelai packed all of her "necessities", they headed to Maryland. Almost out of Connecticut, Lorelai's cell phone rang. It was Jackson.

"Lorelai! Sookie's gone into labor, she's in the hospital now," Jackson said, sounding tired, "She's panicking! She says she isn't ready."

Lorelai had forgotten Sookie was due soon. "Jackson calm down tell I said everything will be fine, and I'll be there when we get back from Maryland."

"Lorelai, can't you come? Sookie needs you, you're always there when she having the baby. Please!"

_So this was the first chapter, I know, not very exciting, YET! More to come! This is my first story, be nice._


	2. Chapter 2

Lorelai felt so guilty. She couldn't let Sookie down like that especially while she is having a baby. But then again, if she backed out of the elope, Luke would never be the same. He would say he understood, but she knew he would actually feel very aggravated.

"I don't want to let her down, Jackson. But, Luke and I are eloping, and I need to do this…" Lorelai explained to Jackson. She decided Sookie would understand, she knew how Luke could be.

"What's going on with Jackson, Lor?" Luke asked in the back round while he drove.

"Nothing, everything's fine," Lorelai replied, pretending everything is alright like she always does. She got back to Jackson. "Jackson, just send Sookie my best wishes and tell her I'll explain everything later."

"Fine," Jackson replied sounding sort of irritated. He hung up.

"Lorelai tell me what's going on," Luke said to Lorelai.

"Sookie's having her baby, but she'll be fine. I want to keep going," Lorelai replied trying to sound confident. Sookie would understand…wouldn't she? She had to…

Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and April arrived at their Maryland hotel a few hours later. "So when are we going to the chapel?" April asked excitedly.

"We'll go first thing in the morning," Luke replied. He smiled at Lorelai. "Let's go to bed," Luke said. "We have a bid day ahead of us."

The next day everyone go up early, eager to get to the chapel. They all got dressed and went to get breakfast. When they sat down at the restaurant, Rory said she had some good news to tell.

"So, the online newspaper I've been writing about Barack Obama for is closed until after Christmas because of management issues, so I'm staying with you until January 2!" Rory told them. She was only supposed to stay until the day after Thanksgiving.

"That's fantastic!" Lorelai said jubilantly. She was so excited to have Rory here. She missed her so much after all of these months.

"So, tell us more about your Barack Obama adventures! I think its fascinating that you get to spend all of your time near the man that could be our next president!" April said. She found many things fascinating.

"Well, I actually only got to meet him once, and very briefly, but his speeches are actually very intriguing," Rory told them. She told them all the stories, and all the things she had seen.

"I think we should probably get going to the chapel," Luke said. He was all about time management. "The chapel is twenty minutes away, and our reservation is at 11:30."

"Okay, okay," Rory said. "I'll stop."

"No we love your stories Rory. I just would hate to be late to such a fantastic ceremony," Luke replied. He took things a bit too seriously.

"I'm just kidding Luke." Rory told him.

"Thank you, minister," Luke said.

"Anything for a happy couple. I hope your life is full of prosperity." The minister replied. Luke and Lorelai walked happily out of the church, followed by April and Rory.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Rory told Luke and Lorelai cheerfully. "I'm so glad you guys worked out. I always knew you guys would end you happy, you had to, it really is meant to be."

"That was great," April added. "It'll be great to have you as a step mother."

"Wow April, that's so sweet," Lorelai told April. "You'll be a excellent step daughter yourself."

They drove back to the hotel and decided to leave, to be with Sookie. She would have already had the baby by now, but Lorelai had to explain herself. They left as soon as they were ready, on their way back to Stars Hollow.

_This still isn't as exciting, but it will get there! Review Please!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note:_

_Felineofoz: __Yes, they did get married, that's why they eloped and went to the chapel…_

_Mab xo dancerluver__: Thanks for the compliment…but I don't know if I'm as a good as writing a screen play…lol…thanks for the support though…_

_Anyway, onto the story!_

"Sookie, honey, how are you?" Lorelai asked as she lunged through Sookie's front door.

"I'm fine, just fine," Sookie replied. Lorelai could tell something was.

"Sook, I came as quickly as I could. I needed to go to Maryland. I needed to marry Luke. We're happy, we're together, everything's good. Forgive me? I swear I didn't mean to hurt you," Lorelai explained.

"Well, if you're happy…" Sookie said seriously. She broke into a grin. "Want to come see the baby? She's a healthy baby girl."

Lorelai follow Sookie into her bedroom, which they we're using for the nursery while the addition was being finished. Sookie walked over to the bassinet and picked up a tiny little bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. "Oh, she's beautiful. What name did you decide on?"

"Well, Jackson and I decided on Shana. Shana Lorelai. You and Rory have helped us a lot, so we owed it to you. And, I do think it is a beautiful name."

"Oh, Sookie. That means so much to me. I am honored to have my name on your child. Thanks," Lorelai couldn't believe it. She felt so happy, and she knew Rory would too. "I would do anything for you Sookie, thank you so much. And, I'm so sorry I left you to get married."

"It's fine Lorelai. So, tell me all about the wedding."

"Well, we left with April and Rory for Maryland. We stayed at a beautiful hotel, and the chapel was gorgeous. It was small, but perfect, and the minister was so nice." Lorelai told Sookie. "Oh, and I though I would throw a little party to celebrate me and Luke's marriage. Would you want to cater?"

"That's a great idea! But, you do know, you cannot throw a small party in Stars Hollow. Everyone will come."

Lorelai smiled, thinking her life was perfect right now, nothing could go wrong.

"Oh, mom! She did?" Rory shrieked excitedly. Lorelai had just told her about Sookie naming the baby Shana Lorelai. "That's so sweet!"

The girls were off to another movie night at the Black, White and Red movie theatre. They stopped at Doose's to get all their favorite candies, and stuffed the candy into their bags with the burgers and fries from Luke's because there was no food allowed in the theatre. It was Friday night, they're usual movie night, but they hadn't had a real movie night in months. They watched movies over phone together but it wasn't the same. They were both so excited to start up movie nights again, until Rory had to leave of course. Lorelai treasured these few weeks she had left with Rory.

They walked into the theatre to find Kirk in a frenzy. "Kirk! Kirk, what's going on?" Lorelai yelled at Kirk running over to him. "What is that? Oh Kirk, did you set the movie on fire again? You really need to learn when the movie player needs a cool down."

"Sorry, to disappoint you guys. But I guess the theatre going to be closed tonight. Unless, you want me to re-enact the movie," Kirk suggested.

"Um, that's alright. We'll just do a movie night at home," Lorelai told Kirk. She had seen Kirk re-enact movies on other occasions where they movies had caught fire, so they hurried out quickly.

"What now mom?" Rory asked.

"Well, we have tons of candy and food, so I think this night calls for Willy Wonka!"

"The original or the Johnny Depp one?"

"I could use a laugh; let's go for the Johnny Depp one."

They walked to the movie store to pick up their movie, and when they came out, they saw a familiar face walking away from Luke's Diner.

"Is that…No, I couldn't be…" Lorelai said sounding concerned.

Rory walked over to her mother to see what she was talking about.

"Is that Jess?"

_Yes, I am a Rory/Jess fan. The next chapter WILL be exciting! BTW, the name for Sookie's baby was a hard choice. I chose Shana because it's not a regular name but it's not way-out-there weird. And Shana means beautiful. I thought it would be really nice if Sookie named her baby after Lorelai and Rory after Lorelai had said it jokingly in the first chapter and when she had said it jokingly when Sookie was pregnant with Davey. (Yes, I put a lot of thought into this.)_


	4. Chapter 4

Wow," Rory said, sounding astonished. "I haven't seen him for two years…"

"Well, what now?" Lorelai asked her.

"Maybe we should…say…hi?"

"Maybe we should run away."

"How about we just ignore it like civilized people and watch our movie. But don't you think we should invite April. Now that you and Luke are married you should bond more. I'm she would like that, she likes you," Rory suggested.

"I guess we could, I'll have other alone nights with you. But, I think we should get ice cream first so we'll be sure Jess is gone."

"Good plan."

The girls walked over to the ice cream parlor, and waited in line. Rory kept on looking back to make sure Jess didn't spot them. They order extra large sundaes and extra whipped cream and cherries, and started to walk to Luke's to get April. Luke decided to stay with April at his apartment so she wouldn't be uncomfortable at Lorelai's, where Luke had been living for the last few weeks. When they were almost to Luke's, they saw Jess drive by.

"Rory, its fine. He won't see you until you want him to."

"Mom, I know its fine. He can see me whenever he wants. I have nothing to hide," Rory said, trying to sound sure. Deep down Rory knew that she always wanted Jess to come back and hoped it was part of God's Plan (that was for you Kate, hope you're happy…everyone else can ignore it). The night Rory went to visit Jess at his publishing place where they had kissed was a night she would never forget. She wanted Jess.

"Okay April, are you ready for you're first Gilmore movie night?"

"Yes," April said excitedly.

"Well, maybe we should go over movie night rules," Lorelai said to April. Rory was laying out the buffet of food.

"Rules?"

"Yes, these movie nights are serious things in the Gilmore household! Okay first off, no talking during the movie, no answering the phone, no moving around too much, and no bathroom trips because then we have to pause and rewind which ruins the flow. Got it?" Lorelai told April.

"I think so…"

"Okay! Let's do it!"

The girls had a wonderful movie night, but Rory couldn't keep her mind off Jess. She really wanted to see him. She told herself tomorrow she would tell him how she felt. After Logan, Rory had no one to lean on because her mother doesn't seem to understand her anymore and Lane was busy and they weren't as close. She needed Jess; she knew she could always lean on him.

"Aren't you worried about seeing Jess at all?" Lorelai asked Rory as they walked to Luke's. Rory was a little bit worried but she was excited to see him.

"No, I'm not. And I'm hungry, let's go."

They walked into the diner, and Rory didn't see Jess. But, she did see everyone staring at her.

"What's going on?" Rory asked Miss Patty.

"Honey, didn't you know? Jess is back. And, everyone is guessing he's here for you," Miss Patty told her.

"Oh," Rory said. She walked over to the counter and sat in her usual seat next to her mother.

She ordered a cup of coffee from Caesar wondering where Luke was. She wondered if he was with Jess. "Hey mom, you know where Luke is?"

"I think he was taking April to the airport."

Rory was dying to see Jess. She told Lorelai she would be at Lane's for the day while Lorelai was at the Inn. She was really going to look for Jess. Rory started to walk towards the lake where she knew Jess like to sit, but she decided to go visit Lane first, because she really did want to see her, and she hated completely lying.

Rory arrived at Lane's house and knocked quietly hoping not to wake Lane's twins, Steve and Kuan (I don't know if that's spelled right) if they were asleep. Lane answered the door.

"Rory! Hey! You don't have to knock you're always welcome here!" Lane said excitedly.

"Oh, thanks. How are you? How are the boys? It seems like I haven't seen you forever!"

"Oh I'm doing really well, and the boys are good too. Come see them," Lane told Rory as she walked over to the playpen. "Here, you can hold Steve. So, how are you doing?"

"I'm pretty good. Working on the campaign trail is hard, but kid of fun. Is Zach still on tour?"

"Well, they extended it a few weeks, but he'll be home in a few days. Actually the band is playing in Boston tonight if you want to come. My mom's watching the boys."

"I'd love to! What time?"

"We'll leave at like 5:00."

"Sounds good. I'll see you then, I'm going to go say hi to the rest of the town," Rory put Steve down and waved good-bye.

Rory got to the bridge and saw Jess sitting on the edge. She walked slowly over to him.

"Jess…hey."

"Oh, Rory. Hi," Jess said sounding surprised.

"I haven't seen you in like two years. How have you been?"

"Um…I've been working, but now our publishing company closed, so I came back…again. Did you finish school? Are you still with Logan?"

"Yeah, I finished school. And no, I'm not with Logan, he moved to California."

"Oh, sorry."

"Jess, I missed you."

"Oh yeah? After all this time?"


	5. Author's Note

Author's note:

Hey guys! I hope you really are enjoying my story and not just saying that, but I'd appreciate more feedback and suggestions. Here's a few to put your two senses into:

-Should something tragic happen with Emily and Richard? (I haven't mentioned them so far…)

-How should Emily find out that Lorelai is married?

-Should Dean show up? (He always seemed like trouble and always brings in soo much drama…)

-Should Luke and Lorelai try having a baby?

-Should Rory stick with the job she has now or get a job at The Connecticut Post?

-And Jess has to end up with Rory so there's no question about that.


	6. Chapter 5

"Yes, I really…I really do miss you. I loved you, but it last time…just wasn't right. I know deep down that I always loved you." Rory said.

"Rory, did you really think about this? What about your boyfriend…little blonde preppy kid?"

"Logan and I are over, Jess, long over. He purposed, but I couldn't do it. I loved someone else. I love you…"

"Well, Rory, I missed you. I always wanted you but, know that you're here, how do I know you just won't leave me?"

"I won't Jess. I turned down a marriage for you!"

"We'll see." Jess said. He got up and walked off the bridge into the woods.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey, Luke?" Lorelai asked Luke as they sat and ate dinner in Lorelai's kitchen.

"What?" Luke replied.

"Did you…well…when you bought the Twickham (I don't know how to spell that) house and then you out-of-the-blue told me, you said it would be good for kids…"

"Uh…yes…"

"Would you…still want to have kids? I mean you have April now, so I just want to know."

"Of course I would. I mean, April is in New Mexico with her mother most of the time, and I think a baby would be great…if that's what you want," Luke said. He was very excited at the thought of having a baby with Lorelai.

"Really, Luke? That's great! I've been thinking about it, and I want to have a baby before it's too late. I mean, Rory's all grown up now, and she's leaving soon-"

"Lorelai," Luke said, cutting Lorelai off. "You don't have to explain. A baby would be great." Neither of them could be any happier at the thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rory and Lorelai walked to Luke's the next morning. Lorelai was in a great mood, but Rory was still confused about what had happened the night before. Before Lorelai could ask what was bothering Rory, her cell phone started ringing. "Oh, no…it's them. Go ahead inside Rory, I'll meet you in there." Rory nodded her head and walked solemnly inside. Lorelai hesitantly opened her phone.

"Hello," Lorelai said, nervous about what would come next. Nothing good could come from her mother calling.

"Hello, Lorelai." Emily answered irritated, as always. "Why did you miss dinner last night?" Lorelai had totally forgotten about Friday night dinner.

"Sorry, mom. Actually, Rory came home for Thanksgiving, and we were spending time together. April was visiting too, you know, Luke's daughter…"

"So, missing dinner had nothing to do with your wedding?"

_How did she find out..._ "Oh, mom, I was going to tell you during dinner, but I forgot about it, and I know you and dad hate Luke. Plus, it was total spur of the moment. Only Rory and April came. We eloped to Maryland. Wait, who told you?" Lorelai was pretty sure about the answer.

"Well, it was pretty much the only man that ever gives me information about anything in your life." _Oh, God, Kirk. _"The odd Kirk fellow. He answered the phone at the inn, which you really need to do something about. Non-employees answering your phone, my Lorelai. Kirk told me about Luke the first time, he told about Sookie being pregnant the first and third time. Don't you think I had the right to know you were _married?"_

"Actually, not really mom. You hate Luke, and you have expressed that deeply. Now, I'm sorry, but I'll talk to you at the next Friday night dinner." Lorelai closed her phone. _You're going down, Kirk_, Lorelai thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Well, this chapter wasn't too long or too good, but it got some stuff out of the way. I'm having a little writer's block so I'd appreciate more suggestions! I also really appreciated the suggestions you gave me!_


	7. Chapter 6

"Mom, what's wrong? You look like, well, you look like you just had a conversation with your mother. What happened?" Rory asked as her mother walked into Luke's looking pale and irritated. Lorelai gave a small wimpy looking man a death glare then walked angrily over to him.

"Kirk!" Lorelai yelled making the whole diner look at her. "Why would you do it? How could you ever tell my mother about my personal life?!?"

"Well, Lorelai, someone needs to do it. I happened to be there at the right time and your mother seems like a perfectly nice person, I don't know how you could hate her…"

"Kirk! You can't fall for her! Don't be Gilmored! You can't give in, and do not trust her! And stop answering the Inn's phone!" Lorelai knew nothing would sink in through Kirk's thick head. She walked away still upset. She left the diner, heading for the Inn.

"Lorelai wait, I still never got to talk to you about a job at the Inn!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking."

"Hey Lorelai," Luke said to Lorelai.

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

"What happened this morning? I heard you freaked out on Kirk?"

"Oh yeah, like that's anything new. He told my mother we got married. Now she's mad. By the way, you have to come to Friday night dinner."

"Oh, Lorelai, come on. Your mother hates me…"

"Hey mister, you're going down with me at this dinner. I'll see you when I get home," Lorelai said hanging up quickly before Luke could say anything back. Lorelai turned back from her desk to face the front. She heard the door open.

"Mom! Mom!"

"Rory, what is it? What happened?" Lorelai asked as her daughter ran to the front desk. Rory looked unbelievably happy.

"Mom, the editor of the Connecticut Post just called! I got the job! I had sent out more resumés to newspaper so I would be far from home anymore, and I got the job!" Rory told her mother joyfully. "The job doesn't pay much better than the online magazine, but I'll be closer, and more people will read my articles! Isn't that great?!?"

"Oh, kid, that's amazing! Let's celebrate tonight! We'll go for a fancy dinner and see all the movies you want, and whatever else my beautiful journalist wants!" Lorelai was so excited that her daughter would be home more often.

"Thanks mom, I love you. I have to go call my boss from the online magazine, to tell him the bad news. They won't be that lost without me right? Am I awful for doing this, just letting him down?" Rory suddenly had a change of heart. "But, I guess they can get some else right?"

"Hun, its fine! They'll be fine without you. You do what will make you happy."

"Okay, meet you at home at 4! I'm gonna go tell Luke."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rory was walking to Luke's to tell Luke about her job offer, when she saw Jess reading in the gazebo. He had a serious look on his face that was so handsome Rory could stare for hours. He had the greatest concentration, like her, that made her love him even more. He had to care, he always did. Rory walked up to the gazebo. "Jess," Rory said quietly as she sat down on the bench opposite him. He didn't look up at first, and finally, hesitantly he did.

"Rory," Jess looked pained as he talked to her. She could tell something was wrong. "Rory, I…I do care about you, and you know I always have. I always wanted you, even when you didn't want me, even when you blew off the night at my publishing place. And now you just suddenly want me? I still care about you Rory, but I have nothing to offer you."

"Jess, I don't need anything except you. I don't care about your money or where you live, I love you. I know that sounded really corny, but it's true."

"I missed you Rory. But you're leaving tomorrow, I can't handle long-distance," Jess said admiring Rory. He really did miss her terribly.

"I just got a job, at The Connecticut Post. I'm not leaving."

"Well, that changes everything now doesn't it?" Jess smiled playfully and walked over to where Rory was sitting. He sat down and kissed her gently on her lips.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Review Please! I really do appreciate it. To motivate you I have a question:_

_What section of the newspaper should Rory write for? Tell me what you think!_


	8. Chapter 7

"No way! So you and Jess…are together?!" Lane asked Rory excitedly.

"Yea, it's so weird, he suddenly back, and I missed him so much. What do you think about this though? Is it right?" Rory asked suddenly reflecting back to when Jess left her for California.

"Rory, of course, it's great. Jess was always good to you. And I'm sure he has matured and won't just up and leave. Before Rory could say anything, a baby started crying. "Zach! Can you go get Kuan and feed him?"

"Ya, babe, I'll go…" yelled Zach from the kitchen.

"Wow, how could you tell it was Kuan?" Rory asked.

"Oh, I guess it is just motherly instinct. But tell me more about Jess."

"Well, there is not too much to tell. I told him I missed him and he ended up saying he missed me too. Then he kissed me, and we walked around for awhile, then he said he had to go talk to Luke."

"Oh, that's so nice," Lane said sincerely. She was some what skeptical about what Jess would do, but she was happy Rory was happy.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you the biggest news, I got a job at the Connecticut Post! I mean it is only covering weddings but I could work my way up, and I'll be closer to home."

"No way! Good for you Rory!" Lane gave Rory a hug. She had really missed her best friend while Rory was gone.

"Thanks, Lane. I better get going, but I'll see you at my mom and Luke's wedding party right?"

"Of course, and my mom is watching the boys, so I'm free to party hard!" Rory laughed and waved good-bye to her friend. She started walking to Sookie's to check on the party planning with her and Jackson. When she arrived, she saw her mom's car there too.

"Hello!" Rory yelled into the house as she stepped in. A little boy turned the corner and ran into Rory.

"Auntie Rory!" Davy said as he hugged Rory.

"Hey kid!" Rory said to little Davy as she patted his back. She looked over to the couch and saw Jackson, Sookie and Lorelai sitting there. "Hey guys! How the party planning?"

"Fabulous! Stars Hollow is in for one hell of a party," Lorelai informed her.

"Great!" She walked over and turned to Sookie, who had a baby in her arms. "Aw, is this Shana!" Rory never got the chance to meet her, because she'd been so busy when she got home.

"Yes, little Shana Lorelai. Here, you can hold her." Sookie placed the bundle into Rory's arms.

"She's beautiful, she looks like Martha." Rory took a seat next to her mother, careful not to wake up Shana. "So what can I do for the party?"

"You can make sure everybody know about it and then meet Jackson and me at the Gazebo tomorrow to decorate. Luke's done all the cooking, and Sookie, being the stubborn woman she is, made desserts, even though she has a little baby to take care of." Sookie gave Lorelai an evil look, jokingly. The four of them sat and talked for a few more hours.

The next day went very well getting everything ready for the party. Even Luke was excited. Everything at the party went so smoothly, until Lorelai spotted two familiar, not to mention snobby, faces making there way through the crowd.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Betcha can't guess who the familiar faces are!! Boring chapter, I know. It was mostly just fluff to fill in until the good stuff. Should be more Rory/Jess on the way! I'm having a little writers block! Suggestions pleeeze! (not to beg or anything) Read my other GG story _April's Story_, too!_


	9. Chapter 8

"Mom! Dad! What are you two doing here?" Lorelei asked her parents.

"It's your wedding party. Sookie invited us." Emily replied. Lorelei was at a loss for words. "We're your parents Lorelei, Sookie was right to ask us to come."

"Well, you're both here. So be nice to Luke and Jess." _Oops! _Lorelei thought. _Mom __hates__ Jess._

"Oh my goodness," Emily exclaimed. "That hoodlum is here?"

"Yes, Jess is here. And be nice!" Lorelei walked away. 

"Hi Lorelei!" greeted April. "Who were the two snobs?"

"My parents," groaned Lorelei. "So now, I've got to go warn Luke before…"

"Hello Luke, how are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Richard!" Luke said in shock. "It's, uh, good to see you."

"It's good to see you too. So, you're my son- in- law now."

"Yeah, I guess I'm your son- in- law."

"Well, if you ever need any help with insurance, call me."

"I'll be sure to."

"Alright, goodbye then."

"Goodbye," Luke said. Richard walked away to get a scotch.

Lorelei attempted to walk by unnoticed, but Luke grabbed her arm. 

"I'm so so so so so sorry." Lorelei whined. "I'd say it again but then it might be overkill."

"What are they doing here?" Luke asked.

"Sookie invited them. And even though we don't have the best relationship, they are my parents. I told them to be nice, though I'm sure Mom will attempt to scare Jess away."

"It's fine; just warn me next time when your dad is headed towards me."

"Will do Sarge!" Lorelei mock- saluted Luke and then leaned forward and kissed him.

Over by the bar, Rory and Jess were talking.

"So, how's Truncheon?" Rory asked. 

"Fine, we've published a few more books. I've got another book in the works…"

"Really? That's so great! What's it about?"

"You," Jess replied sheepishly.

"Me? You're writing a book about me?"

"Well, not you specifically, just someone like you with a very similar story."

"You're writing a book about me!" Rory leaned forward and kissed Jess. 

"Well, aren't we having a good time."

"Grandma!" Rory exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Is it really so wrong for me to be at my own daughter's wedding party?"

"No, Grandma," Rory told Emily. "It's fine."

There was an awkward silence before Rory spoke up again.

"Grandma, you remember Jess, right?"

"Of course I remember him!" Emily put a fake smile on her face. "How have you been?"

"Fine," Jess replied. 

"You clearly haven't changed a bit. Goodbye you two"

Emily walked away. Jess rolled his eyes. "She still hates me."

"She doesn't hate you! She thinks she hates you, but it's because she doesn't really _know _you."

"She hates me."

"I'll go talk to her," Rory reassured him. "It'll be fine."

Rory went to go to look for Emily. When she finally found her by the buffet getting some of Sookie's amazing food, she started up the conversation.

"Hey, um, Grandma, I really need to talk to you. Right now."

"Alright then, talk," Emily told her granddaughter.

"I really think that you should get to know Jess before you walk all over him like that. I know he had hurt me in the past, but we're making it work now. And, I really love him, and I know that he's no Huntzberger, but I just know that we're meant to be together. And yes, I know that that sounded like a corny romantic speech, but it's all true." Rory took a deep breath. "So?"

Emily was silent for a second. "Bring him to dinner on Friday. I'll try to be nicer to him."

"What?" Rory asked. It wasn't like Emily to be so, well, nice. "You mean it?"

"Rory, I want you to be happy. And even though I would have liked you to be happy with Logan, I'm going to try my best to like Jess."

The pair had another awkward silence. Rory leaned forward and hugged Emily. Emily smiled, and Rory went back to Jess.

Lorelei was, eating, of course when Emily found her. "Lorelei, can you come for a quick walk with me."

"Mom, I'm eating."

"It'll only take a minute Lorelei, please."

Lorelei got up, and she and her mother head off on their walk. They were silent for awhile. 

"So, Mom, why the walk?"

"Lorelei, I had a talk with Rory about Jess."

"And? What does this have to do with taking a walk?"

"I told her I would try to be nicer to him. And then, I realized that I haven't been completely fair to you and Luke."

"Well, that's a bit of an understatement."

Emily ignored Lorelei's last comment, and went on. "I want to have a better relationship with you Lorelei. Ever since you came into our house asking for money to pay for Chilton, I've wanted you and I to get along. But, I still held back."

"Mom, where's this coming from?"

"You broke my heart the day you left, and I didn't want it to happen again. The fact is, I love you Lorelei. I just don't know how to."

"Mom," Lorelei stuttered. "I… I had no idea…"

"Well, your father and I will be going now."

"Goodbye Mom," Lorelei said.

"Goodbye Lorelei." Emily walked towards Richard, and the two of them headed off towards the car.

The party went smoothly after that. Kirk had a few too many drinks and started dancing on the table. All in all, when it was time to turn in, everyone had been partied out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Brrrring! Brrrring! _

"Ugh! Phone! Why me!" Lorelei grumbled. Luke woke up next to her.

"Who's calling us at one in the morning?" he asked her. 

"Some evil spirit conspiring against us, trying to kill us! Quick, check on Rory!"

"Just answer the goddamn phone!"

"Fine," Lorelei said. She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed after a minute. We'll be right there!" She hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked. 

"No Friday Night Dinner this week." Lorelei said darkly. 

_Hope you liked it! This chapter was not written by me (Elly-rox5) this was written by felineofoz. The next chapter will be the last, and then an epilogue. The next chapter will also be written by felineofoz. _


	10. Chapter 9

This is felineofoz

"_Just answer the goddamn phone!"_

_ "Fine," Lorelei said. She picked up the phone. "Hello?"_

_ "Oh my god!" she exclaimed after a minute. We'll be right there!" She hung up the phone._

_ "What's wrong?" Luke asked. _

_ "No Friday Night Dinner this week." Lorelei said darkly. _

"What? Did something happen?" Luke said sounding surprised. Lorelai had been so grumpy a minute ago; she hated it when her 'beauty sleep' was interrupted. 

"Mom's in the hospital." 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorelei, Luke, and Rory waited nervously in the waiting room. Richard was in the hospital room with Emily. 

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Rory asked Lorelai.

"I don't know," Lorelai replied. "I really don't know."

In a last ditch effort to make Lorelai and Rory less worried, Luke asked Rory if Jess knew where she was. 

"No, I think I'll go call him." Rory left to go find a phone, leaving Luke and Lorelai alone. Lorelai broke down, and started crying. 

"Are you okay?" Luke asked, rushing over to her.

"Mom might be dying," Lorelai stuttered. "Mom might be dying."

"It's going to be alright Lorelai. Everything's going to be alright." He held her close to him. "Everything will be fine."

"How can you be sure? We don't know what's going on in there. She might already be dead."

Luke whispered comforting words in her ear, until Rory got back.

"Jess knows where I am, he's on his way here right now, and- oh my god! Mom, are you alright?"

"Your mom's a little shook up right now, but she'll be fine. We'll all be fine."

Rory sat back down, before Richard came into the room, tears streaming down his face. 

He looked at everyone, with a look of despair on his face. "She's gone," he whispered. "My wife is dead."

Everyone started crying at once. Emily Gilmore, the imperious, demanding, immortal Emily Gilmore was dead. She was gone. 

Between sobs, Richard explained what had happened. They had gotten home from the party. She was getting ready for bed when she collapsed. Richard had rushed in there, and after seeing his unconscious wife, he called 911. They rushed her to the hospital, where he learned that she had a massive stroke. She lasted a few hours. 

"She got what she wanted," Richard whispered. "She died before me."

Jess came into the room, and saw the scene before him.

"Oh God, I'm too late," he whispered. Rory rushed over to him, and cried on his shoulder. 

"How? How did this happen? She can't be gone. She just can't be."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A few days later, Emily's funeral took place. It was a huge affair, and everyone from Connecticut's high society showed up, including a few unwelcome faces.

"Lor!"

"What's he doing here?" Luke asked. 

"He knew my mom; I guess he just wanted to… pay his respects."

"Lor, Luke," Chris greeted. "Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened."

"Yeah, well, we're all gonna go eventually," Lorelai whispered. "I guess it was her time."

"Well, I guess I'll see you two later." Chris excused himself. 

Luke and Lorelei found their seats. Rory and Jess followed, and they sat next to them.

The priest started talking. "We gather here today to honor the life of Emily Gilmore," he continued his speech, saying things about life, death, and God's plan. Then it was time for people to give speeches.

Richard stood up. "I loved Emily Gilmore. She was my companion for over forty years. We had our squabbles, of course, but I loved her. One thing I'm glad about is that she got her wish. She always said she wanted to die before me. Thank you."

Next, it was Rory's turn. "Emily Gilmore did so much for me. She helped me get where I am today. She supported everything I did, and I'll never forget all that she did for me. Grandma, I know you're up there watching me, and I'm going to make you proud."

Lastly, it was time for Lorelai. "I didn't always have the best relationship with my mother. I mean, I always thought that she had it in for me. But, nothing could change that fact that she was my mother. I always thought that I would never be good enough for her. I always thought my mother thought I wasn't good enough. But," Lorelai started tearing up, as she stared down at Emily's casket. "But, just three days ago, my mother said she loved me. I thought we could finally have a breakthrough. And as my mother's spirit rises up to the heavens (A/N: I swear I couldn't think of any better wording) I would like to say, Thank you mom, for saying that. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I love you too." 

She returned to her seat. Neither Rory nor Lorelai noticed how much longer the ceremony was, since they were both crying so hard about the realization that Emily was such a big part of their lives, and now Emily was gone. They only knew they ceremony was over when Luke and Jess told them it was time to go. 

They joined hands, and together they walked out of the church. Emily Gilmore was a part of their past, their present, and most certainly their future. But at that moment, they knew that whatever the future brought, the Gilmore Girls would tackle it together. 

_This was written by felineofoz. Except, Lorelai's funeral speech was written by me (Elly-rox5), which was touching, right? Next chapter is the epilogue! I hope you enjoyed this story! Review! And read April's Story my (Elly-Rox5) other GG story. _


	11. Epilogue

_This is the last chapter: the Epilogue! Isn't everyone sad? I'm gonna mix it up a little…this takes place 5 years after Emily's funeral. Rory didn't exactly end up with Jess. They lasted another year after they funeral, but realized they really couldn't stay together because Jess couldn't commit to marriage. So Jess is out of the picture. You'll see who Rory's with later in the chapter. Lorelai had two more kids, a boy and girl, named Emilee Sookie (after her mother, but spelled differently, and Sookie) who is 5 and, of course, Lucas, who is 3. Rory had one baby boy named Jack who is 1 with…I'm still not gonna tell you. This takes place at Christmas. Oh, I forgot, Richard is still alive, so this takes place at his house._

Richard hobbled as quickly as he could to the front door. He was excited to see his family, especially Rory and her baby, Jack. He opened the door. "Hey, dad. Merry Christmas." Lorelai saw his fathers face drop when he saw her. "I'm sorry, were we not supposed to come?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"Oh, no, no. Merry Christmas to you too, Lorelai, and Luke. I am just excited to see Jack. But I have my other beautiful grandchildren," Richard said patting Emilee and Lucas' heads. "How are my little grandkids?" The little children smiled. Emilee looked just like Rory. She was tall and had big blue eyes, and long brown hair. But, Lucas had blonde hair and blue eyes, which Luke had said came from his father. Lorelai loved seeing her father interact with her children. He was so nice to them, which had surprised her, after they were born. With Rory, he had always been so serious. Richard picked up Lucas and held Emilee's hand and led them to the living room.

"So, dad, how have you been?" Lorelai asked. She hadn't seen him since Emilee's birthday party in early November. She had been so busy, since she and Sookie had started building another Dragonfly Inn in Cape Cod.

"I've been very well. I just got back from Paris last week. Your mother and I used to go to Paris every other year, and I wanted to carry on the tradition. It's lonely without her but, I like to think her spirit is with me. And how's the Inn and diner, going?"

"It's going as smoothly as I think it can. And the diner still the same," Lorelai answered.

"That's great. I'm so proud of you for buying another Inn. And anytime you need money, you know I'm here. And Emilee," Emilee looked up from the book she was reading. She had picked up the "always reading habit" from Rory and April. "How's school?" Emilee was going to a prestigious kindergarten Richard had found and insisted on paying for.

"It's good." Emilee answered quietly, getting back to her book. The doorbell rang.

"Oh, I bet that's Rory. I'll answer it dad, you don't need to get up." Lorelai knew her father was in pain a lot, after he had leg surgery. Richard nodded. Lorelai got up, taking Lucas out of her lap and putting him on the floor to play with his blocks. She opened the front door.

"Hey, kid!" Lorelai said as she hugged her daughter. "And little Jackie! You got so big, didn't you? You need to stop growing, little guy," Lorelai "baby-talked" to the chubby curly brown-haired, green eyed baby in Rory's arms. "And Marty, how are you?"

"I'm good Lorelai," he said hugging her. Rory handed Jack to Lorelai, knowing she loved that baby.

"Everyone is in the living room, waiting to see Jack, especially grandpa." Lorelai informed them. "And Emilee is very excited to see you Rory."

"Aw, I can't wait to see her either, I mean, we haven't seen each other in like 2 days!" They emerged into the living room. Richard's eyes light up seeing Jack. Lorelai walked over to her father and placed Jack in his lap. Lorelai sat back down next to Luke, and Rory and Marty bent down on the floor to say hi to Emilee and Lucas. Lorelai watched her family and saw how much love they had for each other. She couldn't have been happier with Marty, he was so kind and shy and such a good father. Luke had also been surprisingly really good with babies. Just then Rory whispered something in Marty's ear and stood up from her book discussion with Emilee. Marty stood next to her holding her hand.

"I have an announcement to make, everyone," Rory said smiling. Richard stopped his conversation with Luke and they looked up at Rory. Then a thought crossed Rory's mind. She knew this news was really important, and she needed to tell her mother first. "Actually, mom, can you come upstairs with me for a minute?" Lorelai nodded, surprised. She followed Rory to her bedroom.

"I think I should tell you first, mom," Rory said trying to sound calm. "I'm 5 weeks pregnant!"

"Hon, that's great!" She jumped and hugged her daughter. "Marty knows right?"

"Of course. I told him first, but I think I'll need to specially explain this to Emilee and Lucas. Should I tell everyone else?"

"Oh, kid, your grandfather will be so happy. You should tell him, and Luke's the only one left so just tell them." Lorelai put her hand around her daughters neck and lead her back downstairs.

"Okay, I'm ready now," Rory said. "I'm 5 weeks pregnant!" Richard's face light up, as did Luke's. Now Lorelai knew, her life couldn't get much happier.

_**FIN**_

_Okay, that was short, and it came out much worse than I thought. I hope you loved the whole story. And thank you to all my nice faithful reviewers! Reviews are love!! Oh, and I hope you aren't too mad about the Marty thing, but I love Marty as well as Jess! Read my other GG story, _April's Story!!


End file.
